Raspberry Beret (Carnal Spirits)
by ladypeter
Summary: Han and Leia consider taking their relationship into new territory, carnally speaking. Part of the "Carnal Spirits" series.


**Raspberry Beret Dialog**  
By Lady Peter

That's when I saw her,  
Ooh, I saw her:  
She walked in through the Out Door.  
-Prince, Raspberry Beret

_[I wrote this dialog in response to a discussion over on the Han Leia Fanfiction Writers' Blog. The discussion was about why, whether, and how to portray more daring sex acts for our heroes. This scene imagines the couple considering the idea of "backdoor sex," as we've been terming it on the blog. It portrays no actual sex acts, just the warm-up.]_

[Our hero has just completed a rather heroic act of lovemaking]

L: Oh my-

H: That good, eh?

L: You know it was. That was just, amazing.

[whispering] That thing you did with your finger at the end, I never thought I'd... but… wow.

H: Thought I'd take a chance there. I'm glad it didn't backfire on me.

L: As it were.

H: Cute.

L: [After a pause] Is that something you think about? I mean, are you wanting to take that kind of thing farther?

H: Woah. Um, OK.

I guess I haven't really thought about it. Not realistically. I can't say I've never imagined it, just… not in a long time, I guess.

L: But we haven't even been together for that long. Wait, was this something you thought about before we were together?

H: Only once or twice.

L: Like on special occasions or something? Oh wait, did you fantasize about this while you would… oh my Gods, Han!

H: Hey, I thought this bed was a "shame-free zone" or something. It's not like I was obsessed with it. Like I said, it was just once or twice. Probably around when we made the move to Hoth.

L: Oh my stars. No, no: no shame, although I must say I find it hard to imagine you feeling shame about anything.

H: Certainly never anything we'd do in the bedroom…

L: But way back then? That's just downright pervy! And what do you mean, "we'd do?" I would think this would be a matter of you doing and me trying to avoid bodily injury!

H: Not if we did it right, it wouldn't. I never imagined it as a way of dominating you. We are having this incredibly painful conversation because of something you liked, remember?

L: OK, OK.

Well then, how did you imagine it? Wait, that's not what I meant! More like, why did you? What was it that made it so erotic to you?

H: You really want to know?

L: Yes! It's not something awful, is it? I mean, be gentle, but still, yea, give it to me.

H: As it were.

L: Ha ha. Come on.

H: OK, I'm thinking. It's not like I analyzed it at the time.

So… I guess you fascinated me back then. I was so sure that there was all this emotion under the surface, but you were shut up so tight you never let anyone see it. So it was kind of a game where I'd push your buttons and see if I could get you to break.

L: Yea, I remember that. You never gave up!

H: And I wanted you, you know that. And you wanted me, too, even though you still try to deny it!

L: No, no more. I did want you. I'd never felt something so strong, to want you like that.

H: Now you're teasing me.

L: No, I'm not.

[A long pause]

H: Did you want to hear this story or, ah…

L: No, I'm sorry, I do. Keep going.

H: Cause I'm fine with just keeping on like this.

L: Don't make me beg.

H: OK, OK. So I wanted you, and I wanted to just crack that façade and get inside you.

L: Uh-huh.

H: And also, you know, _get inside you_.

L: Uh-huh.

H: And shouldn't be surprised to hear that sometimes I'd think about you and-

L: Oh my, you're actually embarrassed! I love it!

H: Come on, Sweetheart.

L: OK, I'll be nice.

H: So at the time, I guess this was a way to go as deep as possible, to see you and feel you just totally raw and exposed. And when I imagined it, I wasn't forcing you: you wanted it too.

L: ...

H: Come on, don't leave me hanging here. What do you think?

L: I think I want that too.

H: Seriously?

L: Not right now, not tonight. But some time. Some night when I really want to be-

H: What?

L: Raw, I guess. Open, though I feel so silly saying it like that.

H: Don't.

L: No?

H: Don't 'Cause do you know how turned on I am right now?

L: Really turned on? Really?

H: We don't have to do that tonight, no worries, but if I can't have you, somehow, right now, I'm going to go crazy.

L: I thought you were already crazy?

H: You have no idea.

L: Come here, Love.


End file.
